poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Christmas Express
''The Christmas Express ''is another Christmas special in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and all of her friends are on a ride to The Christmas Express to visit Christmas Town and see Santa Claus with Jack Skellington, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Plot On Christmas Eve On Christmas Eve, Princess Yuna and Princess Snowdrop were tucked in bed by their Mother, Princess Luna and Aunt Princess Celestia after telling them a Christmas Story. Then, Yuna and Snowdrop heard a strange noise from outside of Canterlot. That Is The Christmas Express! Outside, There was Jack Skellington and explained to Yuna and Snowdrop about The Christmas Express and as they got on board, They meet Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Arthur and D.W. Read, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Binky Barnes, Alan Powers "The Brain", Buster Baxter, George Lundgren, Sue Ellen Armstrong, Fern Walters, Prunella Deegan, The Tibble Twins: Tommy and Timmy, Ladonna and Bud Compson, Jenna Morgan, Emily, Bart, Lesa and Maggie Simpson, Milhouse, Nelson Muntz, Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri Mackleberry, Ralph Wiggum, Chris, Meg and Stewie Griffin, Pam, Cleveland Brown, Jr., Roberta and Rallo Tubbs and Steve and Hayley Smith. During the ride, Everyone each got their own tickets for the train. A Drink of Hot Cocoa Later, Jack Skellington and his helpers, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong served some Hot Cocoa for his Passengers to drink and they enjoyed it very well. Loosing a ticket Princess Yuna discovers that Snowdrop lost her Ticket. On the way to Christmas Town, the wind blew back to the Christmas Express right to Yuna as she gave Snowdrop's Ticket back to her. On the rooftop of the train/Meeting Genie/The Flat Top Tunnel Later, Yuna and Snowdrop took a look around the Christmas Express. On the rooftop of the train, They met Genie. Yuna and Snowdrop explains that Jack Skellington was taking them to Christmas Town. Genie goes around and about. Then he comes back with skis and tells Yuna and Snowdrop about caring for their friends and families. As the Christmas Express goes up the hill, Beyond the canyons and through the caverns. When the train goes the down and approaches into the Flat Top Tunnel, Yuna, Snowdrop and Genie skiing down and when Genie disappears, Yuna and Snowdrop jumps into the locomotive's tender. The Caribou Crossing/The Glacier Gulch/The Ice Lake As the Christmas Express was getting close, Yuna and Snowdrop goes on the engine room and see Discord was put in charge because he enjoys visiting Santa every Christmas. Then, SpongeBob sees the caribou crossing and Yuna stops the train. Later, Discord and SpongeBob use a Caribou call so they can step out of the way. As the Christmas Express go slow, something's wrong with the throttle: a pin was stuck inside. On the Glacier Gulch, Yuna, Snowdrop, Jack, SpongeBob and Discord had to go gently through as slow as they can. The train goes onto the icy lake. Just then, the ice was breaking and Yuna used her magic to safely teleported the Christmas Express across. The Puppet Car/"When Christmas Comes to Town" Later, while returning to the passenger car, Yuna and Snowdrop got lost in the Puppet Car, Then SpongeBob got them out. In the passenger car, Bart and Stewie did the Prank Call on Moe at the Conductor Room. Then, in the caboose, Yuna and Snowdrop talked about the best part of Christmas. They spotted the lights and Jack explains about the stars shining on the night sky. The train is approaching Christmas Town. Welcome to Christmas Town The Christmas Express has finally made it to Christmas Town, When Jack and the Children got out, They greet Santa Claus. Then, Santa gave each of the children one gift and explain that the rest of the gifts will be given tomorrow on Christmas Day, Santa has given Yuna and Snowdrop a very special Christmas gift, The Orb of Visions, The Orb that shows the outside world and the next and they loved it very much. Merry Christmas Princess Yuna! Later, the Christmas Express took their passengers home. At Canterlot, Yuna and Snowdrop got into their beds for a goodnight sleep. The next morning, the Christmas Presents are filled up at the throne room. Princess Yuna and Snowdrop got up. Prince Hiro and Princess Luna with Isamu on Luna's left hoof, Then, All of Yuna's friends arrived for a very special Christmas Including Jack Skellington, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, SpongeBob, Genie and the early passengers from The Christmas Express, It was a very Merry Christmas for Yuna. Trivia *Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong will be guest stars in this Christmas Special. *This special is based on The Polar Express. Songs # #'Hot Chocolate' # #'When Christmas Comes to Town' - Twila and Lilly #'The Polar Express (song)' - # #End Credits - Believe #End Credits - Meant to Be - Steven Curtis Chapman #End Credits - Light of Christmas - Owl City and tobyMac Scenes #On Christmas Eve #That Is The Christmas Express! #A Drink of Hot Cocoa # Loosing a ticket #On the rooftop/Meeting Genie/The Flat Top Tunnel #The Caribou Crossing/The Glacier Gulch/The Ice Lake #The Puppet Car/"When Christmas Comes to Town" #Welcome to Christmas Town #Merry Christmas Princess Yuna! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies